1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone supports and more particularly pertains to a new telephone supporting device for preventing cricks and cramps in the neck caused by holding a phone between the head and shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of telephone supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, telephone supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art telephone supports include U. S. Pat. No. 5,233,650 to Chan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,453 to Seidel; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,965 to Schulz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,932 to Sieggen; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,605 to Chan; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,256 to Malekos.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new telephone supporting device. The inventive device includes a headband having a generally inverted U-shaped configuration. A lower end has an elongated vertically disposed slot formed therethrough. A telephone clamp is adjustably coupled with respect to the headband. The telephone clamp includes a vertical portion having outwardly extending tab portions from opposite ends thereof. A space between the tab portions is dimensioned for receiving a telephone therebetween. One of the tab portions has an adjustment screw extending therethrough for engaging the telephone when positioned therein. The adjustment screw has a gripping pad disposed on a free end thereof. The vertical portion has a screw extending inwardly therefrom for extending through the slot of the lower end of the headband. A nut engages the screw for locking the telephone clamp with respect to the headband.
In these respects, the telephone supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing cricks and cramps in the neck caused by holding a phone between the head and shoulder.